


Wild

by wingsofbadass



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dark Marco Bott, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofbadass/pseuds/wingsofbadass
Summary: When Jean goes to visit his new boyfriend, he finds Marco's a little different during his "time of the month."





	Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Netya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netya/gifts).



> I'm honestly elated over any excuse to make everything about werewolves, so I just had to have a crack at this prompt! 
> 
> Merry Christmas and happy holidays, dear netya! I hope you enjoy this lil fic!

Sharp winter air as well as the ever-present scent of pine needles sting his nose, but Jean only lets himself be guided by one particular scent. Almost dancing along the trail, his paws disturbing dirt and skeletal leaves, he follows the notes that are quickly becoming his favorite in the world.

To his wolfish senses, there are many distractions: the trickle of the river nearby, the occasional movement of prey, the myriad of foreign smells begging to be investigated. Now that he has left behind the border between territories and ventured into the Smith area, every instinct should make him want to turn around. The traces of an alpha that is not his are strong, embedded in the very earth he’s treading, but the pull forward is even more powerful, enough so to make his heart pound and his steps quicken.

When the large, fancy house comes into view, he can’t help but break out into a run.

Soft kisses are mere moments away, a smile pressed to his own, a hand cradling his cheek. The newness of it all weaves shyness as well as eagerness together in his heart, and he can’t wait, can’t _wait_.

He rushes to the door and resists the urge to slip in through the dog flap. Instead, he takes a steadying breath and politely presses his nose to the doorbell. After a couple of moments, the door opens to reveal a very tall man with a scruffy beard; Erwin’s second in command. Silently, Mike steps aside to admit Jean into the communal home of the pack. He might be imagining it, but Jean is pretty sure the man is sniffing him, as though he were in his wolf form as well. What a fucking weirdo.

In Jean’s pack, someone would definitely yell “Jean, your new boyfriend is here!” up the stairs for no goddamn reason other than to embarrass him, but no such thing happens in this serene household. Seconds after the door has fallen closed behind him, he can hear footsteps thundering down the stairs. Feeling his own excitement flare again, Jean presses his eyes closed and shifts back into his human form. A moment of piercing pain later, he is a naked dude in the middle of the tastefully decorated entry hall, but he’s never really been shy. Most werewolves aren’t.

“Jean,” Mike starts, looking serious, but the rest of his words are drowned out by the sudden rush of blood in Jean’s ears.

There’s a force to the presence approaching that makes the wolf in him want to take over again. His eyes snap to the stairs just as Marco emerges from around the corner. He’s in tight jeans and a black t-shirt that shows off his biceps in the best way. A smile that makes Jeans heart stutter curls his lips.

Two heartbeats and Jean's at the bottom of the stairs, meeting Marco in the middle for a kiss.

Sweetly, he presses his lips to Marco's and melts into the touch of warm hands cradling his jaw. He takes a deep breath through his nose, trying to draw in more of that raw scent clinging to Marco. A soft noise spills from his lips when Marco's tongue slips into his mouth, greedy. Jean rises to his tiptoes to meet the kiss properly, resting his hands on Marco's chest for balance where a frantic heartbeat greets his palms.

Marco growls against his lips and heat pools suddenly in Jean's gut. Rolling his tongue against Marco's, he deepens the kiss, chasing this sudden shift, wanting more of—

Marco tears away.

"What?" He hurls the word over Jean's shoulder like a cuss. "What are you looking at?"

Suddenly remembering that they're not alone, Jean starts to turn, but a hand on his arm keeps him in place. Marco looks pissed, a shocking expression on his usually kind face, his eyebrows drawn tight and his lips in a straight line. With a jolt of surprise, Jean realizes that Marco is keeping his nudity turned away from another man. The intensity of his scent is making Jean's knees weak.

"Marco. Be careful." Mike's tone is very calm.

A tense moment passes in which there's nothing but Marco's deliberate intake of breath, as though he’s gathering himself. He deflates, then, a blush rising to his face, and puts a hand over his mouth.

"I'm sorry," he tells Mike, looking down to where his fingers are wrapped around Jean's arm. He loosens his grip.

"It's alright."

Jean's eyes are on Marco's torn expression and he doesn't speak until Mike's scent is far away enough and they're alone.

"What's wrong?" Marco swallows before raising his gaze to meet Jean's. Trying to encourage him, Jean rubs a palm over his chest, and Marco reaches up to twine their fingers together.

"I'm, well, I've told you how I was turned, right?"

Despite the rhetorical nature of the question, Jean nods. He remembers the conversation well, how they were lying on his bed back on the Ackermann farm, Jean too wired to lie still and driving Marco crazy with his jiggly leg. After knowing him for about three weeks, Jean was already crushing hard and desperate to kiss this gorgeous guy. Instead of a first kiss, he received something even more intimate.

Marco wasn't born a werewolf like almost everyone he knew. Levi was bitten, he knew that, but then his pack leader had a difficult youth and it wasn't too difficult to imagine how a homeless orphan might've fallen prey to some asshole who couldn't control his shift. Marco, though? A sweet, intelligent university student from a upper middle class family? Jean never would've guessed. But normalcy couldn't protect Marco from the cruelness of the world. A night out lit by the full moon had changed everything for him.

"I may have, uh," Marco continues with a nervousness that breaks Jean's heart, "kinda neglected to mention that it was, like, six months ago."

Jean gapes at him.

"But it'll be a full moon tonight!"

A bitter little smile mars Marco's face. "I know, but I'll be fine, I promise."

But worry has a tight grip on Jean's heart now and he hates it. Annoyed, he shoves at Marco, who catches his balance easily. “How can you know that? You're basically brand-new!”

Again, Marco lets out a low growl, only this time it was directed at Jean, making him flinch.

“You think I'm _weak_?”

Like lighting, the wolf flashes in Marco's eyes. It's suddenly very obvious how he’s towering over Jean thanks to the step he’s standing on, and oh, of course, he smells like wild wolf and it's so intoxicating. The urge to bare his throat almost overwhelms Jean.

“I think I don't want you or anyone else to get hurt.” He makes sure to meet Marco's eyes steadily, chin tipped up to level their unnatural height difference. He might “just” be an omega speaking to an alpha, but he'll be damned if he'll let himself be intimidated into silence by stupid pheromones.

“I'd rather die than hurt someone,” Marco grits out, the pain of what happened to him still fresh in his voice.

“I'd prefer you didn't do either.”

Marco lowers his eyes once more, obviously trying to get ahold of himself. Jean watches the bob of his Adam’s apple as he swallows. “I'll be alone in the basement all night. Nothing's gonna happen.”

Jean's chest hurts at the idea. Being locked up on your own while your blood sings with adrenaline is torture, even when you keep your human mind. He wishes he could offer to stay with Marco, but he knows that's irresponsible and Erwin would never allow it.

With the anger dissipating as soon as it came, Jean wraps his arms around Marco's waist and presses a cheek against his chest. “I'm sorry.”

Pulling him closer into the embrace, Marco shakes his head. “I'm sorry I didn't say anything.”

Jean sighs. “I thought we'd get to run together tonight.”

He's never dated a werewolf from a different pack before. The idea of being with each other at their most free is maybe the most romantic thing he's ever hoped for, and he feels kind if silly admitting it. But although their relationship is pretty new, Jean knows Marco gets it. And indeed, his arms tighten around Jean.

“Maybe next month.”

Without replying, Jean joins Marco up on the last step of the stairs so they're almost the same height again. With gentle fingers, he trails knuckles along Marco's cheek and watches him close his eyes and lean into the touch. Knowing how Marco feels today, the hunger of the kiss is expected this time. Marco groans and grabs for his butt, pulls him close, and Jean lets him. It's hot, how much Marco wants him like this.

“Let's go upstairs,” Jean pants eventually, having to turn his face to the side to evade Marco's lips chasing his. Undeterred, Marco just latches onto the side of his throat, sucking.

“I want everyone to know you're mine.”

Jean snorts. “No one is watching.”

Blunt teeth sink into his flesh and startle a moan out of Jean.

“But they can hear.”

Shit, that's so sexy Jean might actually die on the spot. The longer he stays close to Marco the needier he's getting, that scent of power and dominance clouding his thoughts. He wants more of this. He's this close to rubbing himself on Marco's thigh.

“Do you think anyone might join us?” he asks, trying to sound eager at the thought. As hoped, Marco makes a feral sound, then grips Jean's jaw to turn his face back down.

The wolf is peering out of those eyes once more, and Jean shivers helplessly in his arms.

“I'm not sharing you.”

The words have Jean's stomach flipping.

“Then better get me away from temptation.”

He's pretty sure Marco knows, rationally, that he's being fucked with, but the beast in him is taking over. He looks ready to tear anyone who looks at Jean to pieces, ready to push Jean to the ground and take him right there to demonstrate his dominance. The struggle for composure is so obvious in his expression that Jean takes pity on him.

“You know, you’re pretty sexy when you go all caveman on me.”

Startled, Marco lets out a laugh that’s a little throatier than usual.

“Oh, yeah?”

Jean nods at him, biting his lower lip for show. Marco’s eyes follow the movement, hungry. He leans in to murmur into Jean’s ear.

“You want me to take you upstairs and fuck you so good the whole house hears?”

Although Jean’s cock twitches at the word _fuck_ , he lets out a huff of laughter and presses closer against Marco.

“You gonna howl when you come?”

A grin flashes across Marco’s face, before he scoops Jean up and throws him over a shoulder like it’s nothing. Playing along in the fantasy, Jean puts up a token protest of wanting to be let down and smacking at whatever part of Marco he can reach while he’s being carried up the stairs. His heart, meanwhile, is close to bursting. The lightness he missed while being home, without Marco, is unchangeably embedded into their relationship already, full moon be damned. And when Marco dumps him on the bed and crawls over him, Jean makes sure to show just how much he wants Marco, wolf and all.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, Erwin and Levi, the alpha leaders of the two packs, are totally fucking in secret.


End file.
